


Waiting for Cumberbatch

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink sketch completed while waiting for Benedict to emerge from filming one night during #setlock in Cardiff. Based on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/AnieckFromMars/status/374947988046508032/photo/1?screen_name=AnieckFromMars">this photo reference</a>.<a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/60104043871/waiting-for-cumberbatch-by-pennswoods-ink-sketch">Tumblr post link</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Cumberbatch

  



End file.
